megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Yuuki Mishima
|englishva= Sean Chiplock }} Yuuki Mishima is a character from Persona 5. Appearances *''Persona 5: Supporting Character; Moon Confidant **Persona 5 (Manga): Supporting Character Design Yuuki has short spiky black hair with a blue tint, and wears his Shujin Academy's white shirt school uniform. His shoes are white and green. Profile ''Persona 5 Yuuki is a second year high school student at Shujin Academy and classmate of the protagonist and Ann Takamaki in class 2-D. He is a member of Suguru Kamoshida's volleyball club, and is a frequent target of Kamoshida's abuse. He is also often told by Kamoshida to call the students for his "advice sessions" and spreads bad rumors on the internet about anyone disliked by Kamoshida including the protagonist even though Yuuki is fully aware this is wrong. When the protagonist and Ryuji Sakamoto are looking for witnesses to testify about Kamoshida's abuse, he refuses to say anything out of fear like everyone else. He is later told by Kamoshida to call for Ann's best friend, Shiho Suzui, to his office even though there is not supposed to be a session. When Shiho tries to commit suicide the next day, Yuuki is horrified and reveals to the protagonist and Ryuji what Kamoshida had done. Following this information, Ryuji confronts Kamoshida with the protagonist and Yuuki following him, resulting in Kamoshida's decision to expel them at the next board meeting. Fortunately for Yuuki, his expulsion is overturned thanks to Kamoshida's confession after his corrupted heart is stolen by the protagonist, Ryuji, Ann and Morgana. Yuuki then apologizes to Ann for not saying anything even though he knew what happened and also to the protagonist for spreading bad rumors about him and promises he will make it up to him. After Kamoshida's arrest, he realizes that the protagonist, Ryuji and Ann are the Phantom Thieves of Hearts and approaches the protagonist more frequently. He is so obsessed with the gang that he creates and manages the "Phantom Aficionado Website" (Phan-site) by himself which holds the anonymous poll "do you believe in the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, or not?" and collects heist requests. The player can take the identified requests from his site and solve them in Mementos, the Palace of the general public which does not have a more dedicated Palace to represent the individuals. His goal is to raise the support for the Phantom Thieves because he believes that they are administering justice. When Yaldaboth begins to merge the Palace realm with reality, Yuuki is one of few people who is able to see the changes the city undergoes while everyone around him doesn't. During the final battle, everyone else is finally able to see the changes and begins to panic until they sees the Phantom Thieves' mark on the TV screen. Yuuki supports the Phantom Thieves and urges everyone to do the same, which greatly weakens Yaldabaoth and gives the protagonist enough power to evolve Arsene into his ultimate Persona, Satanael, defeating Yaldabaoth. Following the protagonist's arrest, if the protagonist has maximized his Confidant bond, Yuuki will be seen asking around trying to collect signatures to overturn the protagonist's assault conviction against Masayoshi Shido. If the player explores the Mementos, they will find Shadow Mishima which is Yuuki's repressed feelings. His Shadow Self is born from the real Yuuki wanting to get revenge against his bullies using his Phan-site to threaten them both online and offline, and his desire to use the website for his own popularity. The Phantom Thieves of Hearts notice this and confront him. The protagonist helps Shadow Yuuki face himself and once Shadow Yuuki realizes he is using the Phantom Thieves the real Yuuki also realizes this and regrets it. The real Yuuki decides to use the Phan-site to let the people's voice be heard to the Phantom Thieves. Confidant Yuuki's Confidant unlocks automatically on May 6th and reaches rank 2 on May 8th. After that he starts sending missions to complete in Mementos through his chat messages. Some of them are necessary to complete in order to make his Confidant progress. However, other missions do not count towards his Confidant affinity. Yuuki's Confidant increases the experience gained as well as allows non-active party members to gain experience. Maxing out his Confidant allows every party member to gain experience evenly. The item received by maxing Yuuki's Confidant are his "documentary plans" - EXP bonuses for bench party members are fully available. Gallery Trivia *Yuuki Mishima's name is probably a reference to the author . Mishima would also inspire the Shin Megami Tensei character Gotou. Category:Allies